


The Snow Warms Hearts

by Agent_Of_Something, ElodieCarterERogers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, DuringSeason4, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieCarterERogers/pseuds/ElodieCarterERogers
Summary: After the latest events with Aida that almost made Fitz and Simmons' relationship strained and difficult, Fitz decides to give Simmons a romantic weekend over Christmas vacation in Canada to make amends. The two need their love back and winter and snow seems like a good thing to warm their hearts.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, fitzsimmons
Comments: 27
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! 
> 
> Neta and I decided to write a short FitzSimmons story during Christmas time to warm and melt your freezing hearts. As always, I wrote for the character of Fitz and Neta for the character of Jemma. We hope you're gonna like this new story as much as we loved to write it! :)

Fitz was waiting for Jemma in their room.

Since their last argument in the lab there are three days, Jemma avoided him each time she could. He knew he made a mistake with Aida but it was necessary for them, for the SHIELD. He only wanted to protect Jemma, nothing else. And the fact she was mad at him made him sad. Deeply. He really hated when she was mad at him. Not seeing her smile in the morning to start the day, not getting a morning kiss to get his energy the whole day, not hearing her voice to not get any headache… It was really hard.

He missed her.

That's why he decided to book a nice and romantic weekend for them. He asked Coulson for time off, and he absolutely agreed to give them this little moment together. He wanted to make Jemma the most important woman for these two days. A nice place in Canada during winter, with snow, hot coco, fireplace… Yeah, she deserved that. And maybe she wouldn't be that mad after that?

Fitz sighed, hands behind his head, a little nervous. He already prepared their bags, just what he knew to take. He would let Jemma finish them as she only knew to do. Now, he had to wait. Their plane was in about one hour and if she didn't want to, then, he would spend his time in the lab all alone….

Jemma sighed as she entered her room. All she wanted was a shower and sleep. She did not want to talk to Fitz. He lied to her! He put the entire team at risk as well as SHIELD! She was seriously considering breaking up with him...

She saw Fitz on the bed and she walked straight past him to her dresser, pulling out her pajamas and going into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Fitz sighed when he noticed she didn't even talk or look at him. Her reaction was the same as before and she didn't even notice their bags… it was not good. Things seemed to get difficult, but he didn't want to fail. He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Jemma? Can I come in, please?" He asked, knocking at the door.

“No, I’m about to take a shower.” She replied, extremely irritated.

"Please, I have something to ask you." He begged with a sad face.

“If it’s something about AIDA you can shove it up your ass.” She sneered.

"It's only about us. You and me."

“Also shove that up your ass please. I’m taking a shower and you’re sleeping somewhere else. I can’t deal with you anymore.”

Fitz almost felt his heart broken, he didn't answer, tears in the eyes.

"Okay," he murmured, with a broken voice. "I wanted us to…" He stopped. "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry, Jemma. Terribly sorry. I won't bother you anymore."

He walked to the bed, took the two flight tickets off from his pocket and left them in the bed before taking his jacket and leaving the room, hurt and sad as he never was.

Jemma did feel a little bad for him but he lied to her. Still she was curious so she tiptoed into the bedroom after he left and found the tickets. Tears in her eyes, she put them back on the bed before wrapping herself in a robe and taking the tickets back, putting on her slippers, and wandered around the base, ready to find Fitz.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz was in the lab, as always when something didn't go well. He was sitting at his desk, grabbing the desk with his hands, his head down. He was crying, swearing at himself for what he did. He lost Jemma. It was his fault. He lied to her, he hurt her and he didn't deserve her. She was right to break up with him. He deserved to lose her. And now, it happened. What would he do without her?

“Fitz?” She found him in the lab.

He didn't turn to her, thinking it was an hallucination because inside of him, he really wanted this kind of moment to happen. But she took her decision. It was over. She clearly told him she didn't want to see him again.

He grabbed the desk, crying more, hiding his head.

“Fitz please talk to me. I am still mad at you, yes. I realize that my behavior has been childish and immature. But we won’t get through this if we don’t talk to each other.” She cried, coming up to him and touching his shoulder gently.

"To say what? That I'm a jerk? An idiot? A stupid boyfriend who can just lie to the only best person he had in his life? I deserved it. Don't apologize or something. It's all my fault and I deserved it."

He rubbed his eyes, full of tears, sniffled and sighed.

“You do need to apologize too you know. And this,” She threw the tickets at him, “is actually a good start.”

He saw the tickets, looked at them for a while.

"What for? I don't really want to force you. I don't want you to spend time with me while you absolutely don't want to see my face. This is the last thing I want."

“The last thing I want is for both of us to be miserable in this relationship. The last thing I want is you or the world in danger. We deserve this vacation and the tickets are non-refundable.”

"You can keep them, go there with someone else or whatever. It's too late for me. I lost you. I played and I lost. End of story."

He turned his back to her, taking his head in his hands and sighed, sad.

“Ok, you’re the one who keeps pushing me to talk to you and when I finally push back, you’re 100% dead.”

"Yeah, I'm dead. Because I lost you. For a fucking stupid mistake that you absolutely don't want to understand!" He said coldly.

“I understand completely! You put everyone at risk so you could get some glory!”

He stood up from his chair, hitting the desk and turned to her, mad.

"I only wanted to protect you! That was this only thing important to me. You. Only!"

“Yeah, well, you have a funny way of showing it!”

"Of course! You never made any mistakes in your life, Miss Perfect! Nothing wrong with you, Miss I am the right hand of Director Mace! I'm the only person who made mistakes in this relationship!"

“I have actually. My first mistake was not being with you when I had the chance. My second mistake was letting you go.” She sobbed.

"Yeah? So what about now? You hate me. What do you want now?"

“I want to try and fix our relationship.” She said promptly, though the tears still ran down her face.

"And then you will break up with me again? Break my heart again? Let me be begging you to not leave again?" He yelled, trembling.

“That’s not fair. That is not fair. We both know that this all started because of your attraction to a robot!”

"You're the only one I love, Simmons! I fucking don't care about this robot!"

“Yeah I know Fitz, you love me and I love you. We’re in love. But I never said you loved her, I said you’re attracted to a fucking robot.”

"I wasn't! You only believed that and then you pushed me away, ignoring me, hating me and almost admitting you wanted to break with me. And that's what we're gonna do. Because THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT!“

He turned his back, leaned to the desk that he grabbed strongly, breathing hardly.

“No we aren’t going to break up. We are going to go on that vacation, and then figure out what the hell we’re going to do with our lives.” She said sternly.

"That's not what you said 30 minutes ago. What changed? These tickets? The fact I tried for the hundred times to apologize? What changed now?! It won't erase what I did to you! I hurt you and I won't ever forgive myself for that. Never!"

Jemma started laughing, she couldn’t help it. “You’re arguing that we shouldn’t be together even though we both want to be! Hahahahaha.” She doubled over in laughter.

"Stop laughing! Stop!" He said, walking to her, grumpy. "You're really a child!"

She grabbed his arm for support, pulling herself up. “If I was a child that's really even more messed up than you dating a robot.” She doubled over again, this time into his chest.

"I didn't date a robot!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders, upset. "But let me tell you that right now, I'd be ready to make your own LMD just to order you to shut up!"

“Well that’s not really nice.” She stopped laughing. “But it got you to look at me.” She smiled, grabbing his hands from her shoulders and linking them with hers.

"You're really unbearable," He growled, playing with her fingers. "And I'd prefer touching your real flesh and skin than a synthetic one. Plus, it wouldn't be better, you know why?"

“Why?” She asked, taking a step closer to him.

He leaned to her and whispered, "It's better when it's your real voice begging me to send you in stars."

She kissed him softly. After a few seconds she whispered, “I’m about to go take a shower. Care to join me?”

"Will you come with me to this cottage in Canada?" He asked first. "I booked this for you because I think you deserve some rest."

“Of course.” She nipped at his lower lip. “I’d love to. But first, we need to go take a shower.”

"I'm all yours, Miss Simmons." he smiled.

“It’s doctor.” She replied, before pulling him out of the lab and reached up and pulled him into the bathroom of their room, closing the door behind them before slowly untying her robe.

"Perfection…." He croacked, looking at her with sparkling eyes.

She pushed his blazer off his shoulders and took her time with the buttons of his shirt after she untucked it, kissing his chest slowly after each button was undone.

"You know, I was expected you would do that, but now you're actually doing it, it's getting worse than what I thought…" He said, closing his eyes, almost incapable to breath properly.

“Worse as in bad?” She suddenly stopped, but only to completely take off her robe and work on his belt.

"Oh, no, no, absolutely not" he smiled, dazzled. "It's a… Good worse…."

“Good.” She said with a smirk and launched her lips at his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself against his chest.

He kissed her back, so happy they finally found a way to forgive each other. He missed her so much. "Simmons?" He called, kissing her lips as if it was the last time he could do that.

“Yes, Fitz?” She reveled in the feel of his lips against hers.

"I love you," he said with a soft voice. "I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

“I love you too. I’m so sorry I hurt you. And I’ll be damned if I lose you again.”

She led him to the shower once she took off all of his clothes.

"Nah, it was all my fault and I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do without you, Simmons. I'm not strong enough to live in a world without you in it."

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” She turned on the spray and at first it was freezing and she shrieked at the tingle but eventually it warmed up and she tipped her head under it and started massaging her head to ease the tension.

"Let me do that for you. It's the least I can do, right? For my best girl." he said before massaging her neck and back.

“If you allow me to do the same.” She grabbed his wrists and ran her hands up and down his toned arms.

"Sure." He laughed, so happy once again. "I love you so much."

She smiled as she started to wash his hair. She got some soap and turned them so he was under the spray. She kneaded it into his scalp before tilting his head back to get it all out.

“It's strange, you didn't lose control yet.” She said, and kissed his chest. She then got the sponge and put some body wash on it before scrubbing him all over.

"Don't start with that...." He said, letting him savour all her work on him.

“What do you mean?” She smiled, going down to rub his belly.

"You know perfectly." He sighed while she scratched his back as he liked it.

She looked into his deep blue eyes with so much love that she felt as if her heart might burst.

"Once again. I'm so damn in love with you." He sighed.

“Once again. I know.” She said and kissed his shoulder and turned him around once he was all clean.

"I'll wait for you in the bed." he murmured, kissing her shoulder before leaving the shower.

She got the conditioner and massaged it into her scalp before rinsing it out. She got out of the shower and ‘accidentally’ forgot to dry herself before brushing her teeth.

She opened the door and walked towards the bed. “So?” She asked.

"So, we completely forgot the flight." He said, turning to her, showing the tickets, sad.

“We are in a base full of private jets.” She put her hands on his hips.

"But it was…" He sighed. "Nevermind. I think we could take a private jet, yeah."

“And, besides, we can put it on auto-pilot so the whole ride there is no 3rd wheel.” She climbed onto his chest, water dripping from her hair onto it.

"And we could plan a lot of things during that moment, yeah." he smiled, his hands caressing her back tenderly. "What do you want to do now?"

“Sleep. Go in the morning. So we can choose what we want to do once we’re refreshed.” She laid her head on his chest.

"True." He nodded, wrapping her in his arms. "Goodnight, Babe. I love you, to the moon and back."

“I love you too.” She mumbled, sleep overtaking her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma awoke in Fitz’s arms. He looked so peaceful, sleeping. That same boy who she met at the academy. She was however a little bit cold as she was over the covers. She grabbed his button up from the floor and put it on before sliding under the covers and wrapping herself around him.

He moaned while he felt warm arms around him and moved a little.

"Jemma?" He murmured in his sleep.

“Good morning Handsome.” She whispered.

"What time is it?" He suddenly woke up, panicked. "We forgot the plane!"

“Fitz, it’s ok. We’re taking a quinjet remember?” She asked, putting her lips on his collarbone.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed, putting a hand on his face. "I had a dream. And it was nice." 

“What was it about?”

"You. Only you, smiling and talking. I don't remember what but I couldn't stop looking at you and listening to you. And you were so beautiful. Like I never see that. Wait."

He turned to her, panicked.

"That wasn't what I wanted to say. You're beautiful any time, huh."

“I understand Fitz.” She laughed, he was still so awkward and adorable. She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," he smiled before grabbing her in his arms and falling back in the bed, hugging her more against him.

"How about some time together before flying to Canada?" Jemma said before kissing his jaw tenderly.

“Sounds amazing.” He said with a moan.

She put her leg over his waist. She needed to melt her body into him, breathing in his scent and warmth. Another wet kiss on his jaw.

"Jemma…" He murmured. "Don't do this."

“Do what?” She whispered. “I just want cuddles and snuggles.” She sighed before going down to his chest.

"But you know how much it's hard for me to control myself when you're doing this while we're lying like this…"

“I think to be cuddling and snuggling you have to be close to each other.” He was so warm. She tightened her hold on him, scared to let go in fear he would vanish.

"Jemma, what happened?" He asked, worried, feeling her tension.

“Nothing, I just love you so much.”

He smiled, kissing her head gently.

"You know, I was thinking about something. But before I let you know, you have to promise me to not be mad." he said.

“Cross my heart.”

He hesitated, bit his upper lip.

"How about working together on LMDs?"

He felt her tension come back and she moved a little from him.

“That’s a bad idea. I just want this chapter of our lives to be over. I hate to go into boss mode, but I am your boss. And I say no more LMDs. End of discussion.” Her mood went downhill. How could he even ask that?

He sighed, looking down, disappointed.

"I already knew you would refuse. But alright. No more LMDs…" He said with a sad voice.

“You’re sad about this? You know what? I need a shower.” She pushed her away from his arms and turned back to him.

"No, wait." He begged, grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry. I just asked. I won't do it again. I promise. Please, no more bad moods."

“We have to get ready for our flight.” She mumbled, walking past him to get ready for the day.

He sighed, sadly. Then, he woke up and silently helped her prepare their bags. Once again, he felt like an idiot, asking for fights while he could just live happily their reunion together. What a stupid jerk he was!

Jemma washed her face and put on some makeup. She took off Fitz’s shirt and put on her own clothes. She brushed her teeth and her hair before packing up her toiletries. She then put that in her suitcase.

"Are you mad at me once again?" He asked, in front of the door.

“No, because I promised I wouldn’t be.” She said before taking her things and walking to the quinjet.

He followed her, silent, knowing he once again made a mistake. Good job, Fitz.

They walked to the hangar in silence and opened the doors. They walked over to a quinjet and got in. Jemma typed in the coordinates and turned on auto-pilot before sitting down in the pilot seat, looking out at the view as the plane ascended. 

Fitz sat next to her, looking at her for a second. She was once again ignoring him. Why did he ask for that? Now, she was mad again and he didn't know what to do to stop it. He sighed.

Jemma decided to go to sleep, however her jacket isn't thick and the chair was uncomfortable. To show Fitz she wasn’t mad, she walked over and sat down next to him before putting her head into his lap and her legs onto the chairs behind her.

Fitz grabbed the jacket he took off earlier and covered her with it before caressing her arm tenderly. He was hoping she was not too mad at him and kept silent until they were in Canada.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived in Canada at night. The quinjet landed in a vast dark plain. The smell of the woods made the place enchanted and the freshness of Ontario showed that winter was already well arrived. They did not see it but the snow had already covered the whole plain and only their footsteps in the crisp powder were heard.

Fitz took Jemma's hand, two bags on his shoulders and led his girlfriend over to the cottage. Behind it, ice had covered the small river, but Fitz knew it wouldn't withstand the sun long once it appeared. He couldn't wait for Jemma to see inside the cottage. What he had prepared for her was for him the most important thing this weekend. A romantic place to relax where she could enjoy and get some rest.

"Wait here a sec." He said before walking to the door. He took a little black box in his coat and taped on it.

The cottage illuminated with Christmas lights. Read, green, white, yellow… in the darkness, it became like a little elves' house. The snow covered all the roof and the Christmas decorations gave it a charming little place. It was only the exterior, but Fitz was already glad what he planned worked.

"Come inside." he said, taking her hand with a smile.

Jemma was in awe. He did this all for her. He truly did love her. How could she ever doubt that? This sense of normalcy was something she so desperately needed and with Fitz by her side it made it 100 times better. She grabbed his arm with her other hand and pressed her face against it.

“I have no idea what to say. Thank you, Fitz. This is lovely for lack of a better word.” She giggled into his arm, blushing from the cold and her utter joy.

She started to look around at the amazing sights. Trees were everywhere, snowflakes slowly falling and staying onto her nose and eyelashes as well as his. Winter, especially the holiday season, was her favorite time of year. One of her favorite things.

Her boots crunched in the snow and she shivered, lifting Fitz’s arm so she could revel in his warmth. The snow was all over her and chilled her to the bone but she found herself not minding as snow always brought her happy memories of hot cocoa by the fire and driving around neighborhoods to see who has the best decorations with her family. It was on a Christmas holiday where she saw that cottage in Perthshire. She smiled at the thought of Fitz playing in the yard with maybe one or two kids. She leaned her head on his shoulder and decided to make the most of this very needed vacation.

"It's not over yet," he said as he opened the door and the lights inside sparkled.

The interior was warm and romantic at the same time. A table decorated with Christmas elements but in a very romantic way with rose petals and candles sitting in the middle of the room. A fireplace already lit but not a real fire - yet - the warmth inside the cottage enveloped them and Fitz pulled Jemma to the middle of the room with a smile.

"Merry pre Christmas, Jemma." He said, looking at her, more in love than before.

“Leopold James Fitz,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, “what did I ever do to deserve you?” He was truly the most amazing person ever. The romantic one. The perfect one. The one for her. She did not deserve this man.

"I'm going to light the fire and meanwhile you can take a nice hot bath. It's in the other room. There are plenty of foam bombs that smell like cinnamon." He said with a smile. "I bring some hot cocoa or tea? What do you want?"

“Coco please. And I’ll take a nice long hot bath with you in it.” She pulled at the hairs on his neck lovingly.

"Alright, Love" he said. "But let me light the fire and I join you with your coco."

He turned to walk to the small kitchen, focusing on what to do for her. He was happy now she was here and glad and that's all what matters.

She ran into the bedroom and unpacked her things before taking both his and her toiletries and walking into the ensuite. She prepped the tub and took her clothes off before going in. She sighed in contentment. Perfect temperature.

"Here for my best girl" Fitz said entering the room with a tray of coco and some chocolate. "I hope the temperature is okay?" He asked, putting the tray next to the tub, looking at her.

“It’s perfect, just like you and hot, also like you.” She smiled. God, she was in love. Totally, utterly, completely, in love.

Fitz laughed and started to undress his clothes. He fought a little with his shirt button and growled.

"Will you stop? I need to join my girl!" He said before finally taking it off. "Let me some space, would you?"

He put one of his legs in the hot water and sighed. "That's really good." He said before sitting opposite Jemma with a smile. "Move your legs a bit, yeah?"

She did as she was told. She sighed as he got in and started to rub his leg with her foot gently.

"Don't want to use the bath bomb?" He asked, turning a little to grab a box behind him. "It's gonna cover us with foam. At least you prefer me to drown because of the beautiful view I have in front of me?"

She put her hands in a V shape under her chin and smiled before throwing in the bath bomb and taking a sip of her cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallow.

Fitz started to play with foam, making a small mountain. "Do you like the place? I've more surprises for you." He asked.

“No Fitz, how am I going to repay you? I’m going to do something that will leave you speechless.” She blew the mountain and it went all over his face. She smiled cheekily.

Fitz took off the foam from his face and threw her a shock look.

"What… What do you mean by "leave you speechless?" He stuttered.

“I mean, something that will totally knock you out and leave you with no words.” She whispered and crawled over to him, sitting in between his legs.

"Oh my Gosh, Simmons…" He murmured, wrapping her in his arms. "Don't say something like this or you know I won't be able to control myself. It's hard when you're sassy." He said, kissing her cheek.

“I thought I told you that sometimes, especially times like this, it’s ok to lose control.” She whispered against his lips before kissing him softly but shortly. She went back to the opposite end, his warmth leaving her.

"Hey, come back here.” He protested. "You can't just do that and go back there. Here, now."

“I need to leave you speechless.” She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not fair." He protested more, trying to grab her. "Come here."

“Simple but effective.” She grumbled and came back. “What do you want?” She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Turn around." He said, putting her between his legs and starting to massage her neck tenderly. "You need a massage."

While he relieved her tension, she decided to caress his leg gently in the water and sit more fully against him.

"You're tense like a rope," He said, taking off the tension in the right side of her shoulder. "Maybe I should massage you everywhere?" and after this, he softly kissed her neck.

“Maybe I’ll do the same to you.” She crept her hand up higher.

Fitz laughed but he kept kissing her neck, and went on her weakness part, under her ear. He tenderly bit her lobe while his hands slid down her hips.

She quickly turned around and kissed him firmly on the lips. “We need to go in one direction.” She said. “For this to work it’s us being psychically linked like in the lab. Got it?” She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about to sit in front of the fireplace?" He asked, kissing her everywhere on her face.

“Naked and dripping wet?” She asked while his kisses burned her skin.

"You're the princess of this weekend. Everything you want, Love." He answered with a smile.

“I’m a queen first of all. And second, I want you to let me be romantic for once and stop out shining on me.” She crossed her arms over her chest adorably.

"We both know I'm the romantic one," He laughed before pushing her away to get up from the tub. "I'm gonna prepare the room." He said, quickly drying himself and putting on his boxers.

Jemma had a plan to be romantic and maybe even sexy but first she drained the tub, finished her hot coco, took her hair out of her bun and cleaned up the bathroom before going where Fitz was. 

Fitz was rekindling the fire in the fireplace. He had set up a large, fluffy blanket and cushions in front of it, candles and rose petals all around. A basket of snacks awaited them with a bottle of champagne.

As he reached out for the fire, he didn't hear Jemma enter in the room, his back turned.

“Hey is the fire lit?” She asked, trying to get his attention. She was thankful that the fire started to warm that cottage up because it was really, really, really cold. She shifted her weight trying to get a bit warmer without spoiling her plan.

"Yeah, it's good," he answered without turning to her, looking at the fire. "You can come over here."

“Ok.” She tried to stifle her laughter and look neutral as she snuggled into his side and settled on the cushions, pulling him with her. It did feel quite strange and she was tempted to steal that sweater Fitz was wearing but she held back, still waiting for her plan to catch Fitz’s eye.

"Oh, gosh. You almost pushed me on the…" He stopped while his eyes met her, a shocking expression on his face." Whoa… Whoa…" He stuttered, with big eyes.

“Fitz, stop staring at me. I don’t see anything stare worthy here. Nothing out of the ordinary.” She managed to hide her smile as she looked deep into his eyes.

Fitz's breath became heavy. He couldn't take his eyes off from her, looking at her with desire and love. She was so beautiful and perfect. How could he be so lucky to be her boyfriend?

"I… You…" He stuttered once again, swallowing with difficulty.

“Fitz what are you looking at? Stop staring.” She giggled into his arm.

"I can't…" He murmured with a hoarse voice. "You're so beautiful…"

“Oh, Fitz! Enough with the flattery. Renting this amazing cottage was enough. I just love you so much.” She grabbed his face and kissed him chastely.

"Your lips are so warm." He said between two kisses. Then, he stepped back a little and looked at her deeply. "I could cross the universe for you, you know?"

“I know and you had.” She replied.

"I'll do it again and again. I could even die for you. Kill someone for you. What else?" He was looking for his words when she stopped him.

“Do not talk about killing here.” She warned him. If he did this one more time….

"I'm sorry, but you know what I meant. There's nothing more important in my life than you and I'm so sorry if I had hurt you. I won't ever apologise for doing this to you…"

“Fitz it’s fine. It’s just that you should’ve known better and we went on this vacation to be a normal couple.” She sighed, scooching away from him.

"I didn't want to ruin this moment, pardon me" he said before passing in front of her to grab the champagne and some chocolates. "Here. Open your mouth."

She obliged and enjoyed the sweet taste of chocolate and the bubbly champagne on her tongue. She felt lighter, and more relaxed. 

Fitz came closer to her, and started to caress her arms softly.

"What do you want to do right now?" He asked with a little smile. "I've a lot of surprises for you but I think we can do that when it's the day."

“Mmmmm cuddle and kiss by the fire, and a little more in the bed.” She had always been a lightweight, but she wasn’t tipsy yet, just loose. Very, very, loose.

"I see. Cuddle and kiss huh?" He said with a smile. "Everything for my girl then."

And after he said that, he came closer to her, forced her to lie down on the blanket while he stayed on top, looking at her. One of his hands held her cheek while the other started to run on her body.

"Still want to cuddle and kiss?" He asked with a seductive voice.

“Did you miss the part about more in bed?” She asked. For a genius, Fitz was sometimes an idiot.

"The bed is for after." He answered while his hand went on top. "Consider this as an appetiser." He smirked.

“Bon Appetit.” She smiled, gesturing to her body and his hands.

He smiled while softly leaned to her to kiss her neck. Her skin was so soft and the smell was attractive. It was really difficult for him to resist her, right now. And the fact she caresses his back with the only way she knew how to do, didn't help him to control himself.

She put her hands in his curls as he kissed her neck, wrapping her legs around him as well and enjoying the pleasure he provided her.

Fitz continued to give her his love and desire all the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Jemma woke up to warm sheets and wrapped around a warm body. Once she figured out who and what, she sank deeper into both, letting Fitz consume her so they couldn’t tell where she ended and he began.

Fitz opened his eyes, wrapped in a warm body. A smile appeared on his lips as he remembered what happened last night. Jemma has been wonderful as always and the passion and love they shared should mark the walls of this cottage forever. He was so happy to be here with her. After he thought she would broke with him, it was a full relief that she was here, in his arms, still deeply in love than before all this stupid story with Aida.

"Jemma?" He called, with a moan.

“Mmmmm turn off the sun.” She groaned into his chest.

He laughed, rubbing his eyes before caressing her back.

"I can't turn off yourself, sorry."

She pushed him so he lay fully on his back and put her full weight onto him. She sighed into his warm chest, fully comfortable and content until a chill went down her spine.

He felt her chill and wrapped her more against him both with his arms and legs. They were really close right now and lots of ideas crossed his mind. But he wanted her to get some rest a little bit, so he only kissed her forehead, grabbed the blanket and covered them.

"Here, burning Sun. No way a cold chill comes to turn you off." He said.

“I’m sleepy, not turned on right now. Unlike someone I know.” She laughed in him and she felt the vibrations through both of them combined with the steady thump of his heart beneath her.

"Sorry to be a man really in love with the Sun," He answered with a sigh. "Jem. We can't stay like this."

“Why not?”

"Because I'm a man…" He answered, biting his lip.

“I can take care of your precious manhood. Real men win at….snowball fights.” She lifted herself up and smirked at him.

He looked at her, confused.

"Wait. You… You passed from my virility to a battle of snowballs?" He asked.

“It does have the word balls.” She giggled. 

"Ugh, Simmons!" He growled, sitting on the bed. "It's not funny. You know I can't control myself with you… like this…"

She just laughed at his response, making herself comfortable on his thighs.

He hugged her tightly against him, putting his head in her neck, smelling her perfume.

"You're cruel, you know that?"

“I prefer the term ‘seductively evil.’” She replied, smiling at his antics.

"Haha", he answered, grumpy before pushing her away to wake up. "We need to get up. There are some activities that we have to do today before returning to the base."

“Like a snowball fight? And we return in a week, not today.”

"In a week?" He asked, confused. "No, it's only for two days, Simmons."

She smirked.

"What did you do?" He asked.

“A weekend was not enough for us.”

"You're wonderful. Let's start the day! I'm gonna get dressed." He said, walking to the bathroom.

Jemma did the same, changing into a sweater and leggings before lacing up some boots. She then went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth and hair as well as put on some makeup. She had to reach around Fitz for her eyeshadow and their hands brushed each other causing her to blush like a tomato.

Fitz returned to the room to clean their mess. Then, he walked to the small kitchen to make them tea and a little breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked her while she came back.

“Go shopping for some presents for the team and our families and maybe a challenge. I, Jemma Anne Simmons, challenge you, Leopold James Fitz, to a duel. A duel of the snowballs.” She stuck out her chin, waiting for a reply.

"Okay for the shopping," he nodded. "I've some ideas for Mack and Coulson. Hope I can get them. Let's go." He said, running to grab his jacket quickly.

“Wait what about the snowballs?” She asked, grabbing her coat and running after him. “Wait up!” She yelled.

He turned to her, a little annoyed.

"You're slow, hurry. And no snowballs. We're not teenagers, Simmons." He said, opening the door. And a cold wind hit them.

Mock angry, she turned to the ground and made a neat snowball and threw it. It hit him square in the face and she laughed.

"Stop this, Simmons! I don't want to get a cold." He said, grumpy before walking to the car.

“Wimp, so by the rules, I have won.” She grinned before getting into the passenger seat. “Hey Fitz?” She asked, looking at him.

"What?" He said, turning his head to her.

“Do you wanna build a snowman? C’mon let’s go and play.” She laughed while singing horribly out of tune.

"No, it's for the kids." He said, starting the engine. "So, I was thinking about some local presents for the team. What do you think?"

“Ok, maybe one gift from each of us. You can do keychain crap and I can do meaningful gifts.” She said, turning away from him and crossing her arms.

"What does this mean?" He asked, driving on the road, carefully because of the snow.

“What does what mean? Local presents like stuff from here? Yeah that’s a no brainer but local gifts are like postcards, t-shirts, hats, and yes, keychains.” She replied, still not looking at him.

"I was thinking about a super great bottle of Whiskey for Coulson and Mack."

“Then specify! I’m not a mind reader. I thought you were a scientist and scientists have to be specific.” She retorted.

He looked at her, quickly. "What is it? You're mad?"

“I’m fine.” She replied bitingly. Oh no, she was definitely not fine.

"Okay. You are mad. No idea why you suddenly turned into a creepy mad girlfriend, but okay." He said, focusing on the road.

“I’m fine, and I’m not creepy! Mr. I’m in love with a robot even though I have a girlfriend, you really need to get your head out of your own ass and focus on the road.” She sassed him, still looking out the window.

"Here we are again," He sighed, upset. "What's the problem now? Huh? I wasn't good enough tonight? You wanted to stay in the bed? I hurried you too fast? What's the problem, now?!"

“Hands on the wheel and focus on the road. I’m not going to die while on vacation, and a car crash isn’t what’s gonna take me. I’m perfectly fine and I promised I wouldn’t be mad so I’m not.” She was furious at him, she wanted to snap his little neck, but she calmed herself by looking at the pretty snow falling. She was not going to ruin their vacation.

"No, you're not fine. You're furious. What did I do again?!" He yelled.

“Nothing, everything is perfectly ok. Look Fitz, that Christmas tree is so beautiful.” She stared in awe and tried to change the subject.

"Fine. Keep your bloody mad reaction. That's perfect! We're gonna end this day mad at each other for a reason I don't even know. But yeah, that's typically you, after all!" He said, turning on the right.

“For the last freaking time, Leopold, I. Am. Not. Mad!” She shoved him in the arm.

"Don't call me like that! You know perfectly I hate being called by this name! FATHER!" He screamed before stopping the car, violently.

Jemma looked at him before stepping out of the car and walking to a local shop. He compared her to that monster when he was the one at fault. He made fun of her and what she wanted to do and called her his father. She didn’t know she was crying until a nice old lady tapped her arm.

“Hello, you alright?” She asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just got into an argument with my boyfriend. Totally fine.” She quickly wiped her tears.

“Ok, but Honey, let me ask you this. Do you love him and does he love you?”

“We’re in love, yes. Why?”

“Because if he makes you cry it better be tears of joy, not sadness. Can I give you a hug?”

“Yeah.” She hugged the woman, she was very warm. It matched her personality. “Thank you, for the advice.”

“Anytime sweetpea.” She said before exiting the shop. But Jemma kept thinking about her words. Tears of joy, not sadness. She had to be the bigger person and apologize and she knew how. The shop she was in was a toy shop. She remembered Fitz telling her he had a little wooden monkey when he was little that he lost. So, Jemma walked around before finding a little wooden monkey. There was also a Captain America figure so she bought that for Coulson. She went up to the cashier and bought them before going out into the chilly street to find Fitz.

Fitz was still mad but trying to forget her reaction and what happened. He didn't want to think about him, and just forget. He went to a typical drink shop to buy two different bottles of Whisky for Coulson and Mack. Then, he found presents for May, Daisy and Yo-Yo. While he was going to leave the shop, he saw a new fragrance that the owner just made and got a lot of good notes. So, he took one to smell it and found it really good. Maybe he could buy this for Jemma?

"Any help sir?" a man asked, standing next to him with a smile.

"Uh, I was looking at this." he answered.

"It's a good choice. Perfect for a girlfriend, wife or mother. The women who bought them came back to buy another one. Not so expensive. My daughter and his husband made them."

"Yeah? Do you think it will calm my girlfriend's mad temper?" He asked.

"Oh, well, I think she's gonna be glad to get it. A perfume is always a good idea for a woman. They like it. Maybe I can advise you to add this." The man turned and grabbed a bottle of body cream.

"Not sure she's gonna like it." Fitz said.

"Trust me. This plus the fragrance and a romantic dinner, and I'm sure you're gonna get her heart back."

"What if it's already too late? I almost lost her two days ago and now it's getting worse…"

"Don't forget one thing: a woman is your strength and your own power. It can be your mother, your sister, your wife or your daughter. Women are always here for you. So, tell her how much you love her. Apologies if you need to. Supply if it's necessary. But don't forget one thing: a woman is your strength."

Fitz looked at him, confused a little bit, but nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Can I ask you something personal, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love her to the moon and back?"

Fitz looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'd cross the universe for her."

The man smiled. "Then, marry her. And offer her this to her."

Fitz looked at the perfume and body cream, then he nodded and walked to the cashier. After he thanked the man, he left the shop, returning to the car.

Jemma walked around and got gifts for the rest of the team. After getting Daisy’s present, she spotted Fitz at a cafe and ran up to him.

“Hey.” She said as she eased next to him in the line. “I got you this.” She handed him the monkey.

He looked at her and the monkey. His heart almost melted and he bit his lip after taking the monkey in his hands.

"It looks perfect." He said with a little voice. Then he took his own gift for her and handed it to her. "This is for you."

“Oh Fitz, this is great. Thank you.” She was actually meaning to get some new lotion. She kissed his cheek sweetly. “Really great.” She smiled.

"I want us to stop arguing." He said with a sigh. "I just want us to be happy and enjoy all these moments together cause who knows what will happen to us once again? It's like we're cursed again."

“Fitz, I want that too. But you can’t expect things to go wrong at any given moment. You’ll be too paranoid to enjoy it. We aren’t cursed. That I know for sure along with the fact that we’re in love and you make me happy.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped her against him.

"I love you, Jemma. And I don't want to lose you. Ever."

“I love you too Fitz. I don’t ever want to let you out of my sight.” She kissed him softly on the lips.

He wrapped her closer against him and kissed her passionately while suddenly snowflakes started to fall on them. They looked around in awe and laughed slightly before wrapping each other’s lips in another embrace.

**The End**


End file.
